Set Piece
Set Pieces (listed as 'Boons '''in the custom world screen) are rare, naturally spawned structures and items in all game modes. They were introduced in the ''Doorway to Adventure update. Players can usually find valuable Items in the set piece. However, some set pieces serve as a trap and players will have to bear the risk when trying to take advantage of the boon, such as retrieving items from the set piece. The Skeleton beside set pieces represents those dead adventurers on the island. Note that the name of these set pieces are unofficial - they are nicknames created by the community. Cave Camp Overall look.png Piece24.png lel.jpg It has two Farms with a Pitchfork, a Chest, an Ice Box, a Science Machine, a Pond, and a Tent. Near the camp lies the skeleton next to a Straw Hat. The ice box contains some spoiled food, and the chest has some items that can be found in caves (Gold Nuggets, Slurtle slime, and possibly Gems). There is also another version that lacks light and grass but contains a Drying Rack and Crock Pot and no Pond. Cave Camp With Light Flowers This camp has a Science Machine, an Ice Box, a Chest, a Lantern, a Fur Roll, and a Pickaxe. The Ice Box may be empty, or it may contain a random amount of Light Bulbs, Meat, Berries, and Batilisk Wings. The Chest can contain a variety of items, including Healing Salves, Rot, Logs, and Broken Shells. Ruins Camp Trap This found in the Ruins has a Chest, Crock Pot, Ice Box, Tent, Science Machine, Prestihatitator, and finally a Skeleton. Though watch out! Dangling Depth Dweller nests are there as well, making it difficult for players to use the resources. Contagious Rot Trap Rot Trap 3.png Rot Trap 1.png Rot Trap 2.png 640px-BLUEPRINT.png Setpiecebushhat.png Many Rots are lying around. If you open a Chest or Backpack, all food sources inside your inventory will turn stale. However, you can avoid this by dropping all your food away from the trap and then opening the chest. However this could be a problem if there are pig houses nearby. Inside the opened chest, there is a large amount of Rot. The [Ches may have Blueprints. It can be found in Survival Mode. Crock Pot Camp This is a camp found in Adventure Mode. The camp is surrounded by some Hay Walls and there is a Crock Pot nearby. Several Skeletons are found beside the camp. Disused Beefalo Pen Trap The Disused Beefalo Pen Trap can be found in Survival Mode. It is usually located in a Savanna Biome, and consists of a long Wood Wall fencing that curls around a squarish piece of land. Inside the fence are several Bones and Beefalo Wool, conveying the idea of an old Beefalo pen. You will find a Chest at the entrance, which contains 1 Fire Staff, 4 Gunpowder and 4 Logs. However, the chest is trapped and may ''randomly catch fire when you open it. The fire will cause the gunpowder to explode, light the entire wooden fencing and destroy the contents of the chest. A way to prevent burning is to hammer the nearby wood walls. Hammering the chest itself can trigger the trap. All items can be taken from the chest, if the player is fast enough. If the player takes the gunpowder out of the chest, or all the beefalo hair and grass, the trap gets disabled. Fire Staff Trap A Fire Staff Trap is a Fire Staff surrounded by five sleeping Fire Hounds. Once the staff is picked up, the Fire Hounds will wake up and it will begin to rain. You can kill the Fire Hounds first, for the other hounds will only wake when the staff is picked up. Ice Staff Trap An Ice Staff Trap, similar to the Fire Staff Trap, is an Ice Staff surrounded by five sleeping Ice Hounds. Once the Ice Staff is taken, it will drain a large amount of sanity and begin to rain, the hounds will also wake up and attack you. Players are recommended to kill the Ice Hounds one by one, since the hounds stay asleep even when their companions are killed. When near a fire at night the Ice Staff looks red instead of blue. Icebox Trap There is a Chest located in a Forest biome spawned between a Winterometer and an Ice Box. The chest itself contains an assortment of winter-related items such as an Ice Staff, a Winter Hat and a Breezy Vest. However, upon opening the chest, winter starts immediately. It also spawns the Deerclops near the chest. Destroying the chest with a Hammer drops its loot, but still triggers the trap. However, it is safe to hammer the ice box. On trap activation, Wolfgang says 'Whoops' and the rest of the characters say 'Oops'. If the player finds an icebox trap it can be used to their advantage by opening it on the first day of winter, thus providing the player with the winter items without the negative effects of immediate winter. If the player activates the trap while the season preset for the world is "Summer only", the resulting winter will be permanent. If the player activates the trap while in Adventure Mode, winter will still begin and Deerclops will spawn, but within 1 game day, seasons will revert to the preset for the current level. For example, if activated in A Cold Reception during summer, the player will have 1 day of winter, then return to summer the next morning. Killer Bee Hayfield A Killer Bee Hayfield is a field with Grass Tufts and 3 Killer Beehives. It can be found in Sandbox Mode and Adventure Mode. The grass makes it difficult to effectively target the Bees. To handle this, you can plant a lureplant near by. When you finish clearing the area, remember to burn the lureplant. This also has version with Guardian Pigs. Living Forest A highly forested area with a large group of treeguards roaming around or sleeping, often more than 5. The treeguards are not aggressive to the player if not provoked. It can be found in Survival Mode on any day. MacTusk Village ]] MacTusk Village is a group of Walrus Camps surrounded by a wall of Trees on three sides. This is a dangerous place in daytime, as numerous MacTusks, WeeTusks and Ice Hounds spawn, aggressive to everything. Players are not recommended to stay overnight at MacTusk Village. Maxwell's Cemetery Set piece maxwell.png Set Piece.png maxwell cemetery.jpg Maxwell trap.jpg spawner ghost cemetery.png Maxwell's Cemetery contains Graves, Marble Pillars, Evil Flowers, and Carpeted Flooring; two Maxwell Statues and a Shovel are also found here. The Graves that populate the Cemetery are the same as those found within a Graveyard (i.e. they drop the same items when destroyed and can spawn Ghosts). It can be found in Survival Mode. Each Grave has a different name on it when examined, which correspond with the names of the members of the development team at Klei Entertainment. After digging up every Grave, a Ghost will spawn in place of every dug up Grave. Maxwell’s Swamp A Maxwell Statue surrounded by Evil Flowers is at the end of a brick road. The road is lined with Rundown Houses which spawn Merms. However, next to the Rundown Houses is a thin strip of Marsh, containing many Tentacles. The merms proceed to attack either the player or the Tentacles, but reaching the statue without aggravating the merms is possible. This trap was found on Adventure Mode, Two Worlds. A very similar trap, also on Two Worlds, is a Maxwell Statue surrounded by Flowers lined by Guardian Pig Torches. The layout is identical, but the Rundown Houses are replaced with Pig Torches and tentacles are replaced by trees. Miner's Camp You can see a Skeleton with a Miner Hat and an Opulent Pickaxe beside a base camp. Inside the base, there is a Shadow Manipulator and a Tent. Other food source like Berry Bushes, Bee Boxes, stone walls, wooden flooring, and Crock Pots can be found too. Queens' Gathering A Queen's Gathering is a ring of Tier 3 Spider Dens surrounding a single one in a Forest with trees all around it. It has a great chance to make a Spider Queen appear. It can be found in Adventure and Survival Mode. Reed Field Trap A field of Reeds that conceals a large number of Tentacles surrounding it as well as inside of it. It can be found in Sandbox Mode. Destroying a tentacle will cause the nearest reeds to disappear but once a few outer tentacles have been killed, the reeds can be collected if you have a walking cane and log suit equipped and you dash in and out quickly. Building several pig huts near the reeds will result in steady supply of meat and pig skins as well as gradually destroying the tentacles. This also has version with light flowers and is underground. Tip: Using a kiting technique it is possible to slowly but steadily kill all of the tentacles one by one. It can be a good idea to set up a permanent camp nearby, as during the clearing process you get a large supply of tentacle spikes and monster meat, and when you're finally finished you have a nearly unlimited supply of reeds which normally can be tedious to come by, previously expensive recipes like honey poultice become nearly free. Spider Trap There is a Spider Warrior sleeping on a Carpeted Flooring, close to a little Grass and Twigs farm. There are also bones and a pig head around the Carpeted Flooring. If you hit the spider, 3 extra Spider Warriors will spawn around you. Sometimes there are multiple sleeping warrior spiders. Tallfort Tallbird town.png|Tallfort TallFort Map.png|Tallfort seen on a Map TallFort night.png|Sleeping Tallbirds in Tallfort A Tallfort features a patch of rocky terrain with numerous Boulders and Tallbird Nests. The Tallbirds there do not help one another out, and like single Tallbirds, go to sleep at night. Other Set Pieces Point of Interest 1.png|Lumberjack skeleton Point of Interest 2.png|Beekeeper skeleton To skel.PNG|Dead refiner and miner Bush Hat Set Piece.jpg|Bush Hat next to a skeleton Refiner Set Piece.jpg|Refiner's skeleton with Cut Stone SetPiece.png|Boon with Ice Staff, Breezy Vest and some Beard Hair Setpiece-walkingcane.png|Skeleton with a Walking Cane Dark Sword Set Piece. Png|Skeleton and a Dark Sword Beefalo Bones Set Piece.png|Tentacle trap and Beefalo things around a skeleton Bones Gunpowder Set Piece.png|Red Hound aftermath Bones Beard Hair Set Piece.jpg|Blue Hound aftermath King of Winter.png|Set Piece in "King of Winter" in Adventure Mode DontStarve_AColdReception.png|Set Piece found during "A Cold Reception" in Adventure Mode Epiloque Graveyard.PNG|Maxwell's World 6 Cemetery Featherhat.png|Feather Hat, Fishing Rod, and some Rope mushroom-ring.jpg|Green Mushroom ring Mushroom_ring.PNG|Red Mushroom ring Cave red mushrooms.png|The same Red Mushroom ring found in a Cave Thing and Set Piece.jpg|Wood wall set piece overlapping with the Ring Thing Don't Starve Miner's Camp with 3 Treeguards.PNG|Miner's Camp with four Treeguards Some rocks.jpg|TallFort Guardian Pigs Set Piece.png|Guardian Pigs protecting Grass Tufts Pig Cage.jpg|A Pig cage of Basalt and Obelisks bunnymansetpiece.png|Circle of Rabbit Hutches with Basic Farm in the middle with a Pitchfork SetPiece.png|Boon with Puffy Vest, Beard Hairs, Ice Staff, and some bones SetPiece2.png|Ruins camp trap Enclosed Camp.jpg|Enclosed camp with Fire Pit and Ice Box Houndattackonbeefalo.png|Beefalo and Beefalo Hat after an attack Set Piece, trapper.PNG|Trapper skeleton Ropes Set Piece.png|Set Piece with Ropes Trapper2.png|Another trapper skeleton. The Blueprint is for a Bird Trap. Red hound set piece found when spawning.png|Red Hound Set Piece TallFort Map.png|Map of Tallfort TallFort night.png|Sleeping Tallbirds in Tallfort Reign of Giants Chess set piece m.jpg|M for Maxwell Chess set piece carpet.jpg|Carpeted Island Chess set piece column.jpg|Lonely Column Chess set piece whorl.jpg|Swirling Your Mind Chess set piece statue.jpg|Lost Statue As part of the ''Reign of Giants DLC, there are set pieces based on a small patch of a Chess biome. They are usually filled with Evil Flowers, Marble Trees, Marble Pillars, Maxwell Statues, Harp Statues, and sometimes Gears or Clockwork Monsters. These Set Pieces make Marble more abundant on the surface. They can sometimes be found partly covered by the surrounding terrain, with only a few flowers, a statue or tree, or a few Clockwork Monsters present. Other times, the set piece is more elaborate. For example, the player may find one with a Maxwell Statue in the center surrounded by Marble Trees. Category:Naturally Spawning Objects